Molly Salyers
by bg52598
Summary: This is a one shot story I made for futureauthor13. This is about Robbie's little sister Molly being born. I hope u like it!


**I'm back! And this story is for my friend Futureauthor13! **

**This one shot story is about Robbie's little sister Molly being born, and I hope you all and Futureauthor13, like it! **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

It's been months since Eileen told that Rigby that she was pregnant. Because of that, they had to move into a bigger apartment. Luckily they didn't have to move far away so they would never see their friends and family again.

They painted the baby room like a jungle in case either it's a boy or a girl. Unlike most kids who were mad or jealous about having a younger sibling, Robbie was excited. He knew that he would be a good older brother to his new sibling and he would teach his sibling to read, write, and the other kind of stuff.

Right now at the park, they were throwing a baby shower for Eileen and she was opening the presents in the living room.

Mordecai - "Here's my present."

He handed the bright pink box to Eileen and opens it. Inside was a soft fluffy white lamb.

Eileen - "Aw it's so cute!"

Mordecai - "Yeah I brought at the baby store."

Rigby - "Maybe you should have bought my new baby a baby sling or a leash."

Mordecai - "Maybe I should have also bought that for you."

Rigby - "STOP TALKING!"

Everybody laughed and Maddie saw Robbie in the kitchen alone. He looked kind of sad and nervous as Maddie went inside.

Maddie - "You wanna be alone?"

Robbie - "No."

Maddie sat next to him and she said:

Maddie - "What's the matter? I thought you happy that you where getting a little brother or sister."

Robbie - "I am but…"

Maddie - "But what?"

Robbie - "I'm nervous."

Maddie - "About what?"

Robbie - "I'm nervous because what if I turn out to be a terrible older brother. Like what if I go to college and my new sibling acts all bad and stuff? Not even my parents can help it, and I'm there to also help them."

Maddie smiled and held Robbie's hand which made him blush a little.

Maddie - Dude, I know you're gonna be a great older brother. I know it will be a little hard but trust me, no many how many times you need change its diaper, play with it, or something, you're gonna be an awesome brother."

Robbie - "Thanks Maddie."

Maddie - "Let's go back to the living room."

Robbie - "Ok."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Today was New Years Day, and it was 6:00 PM. Rigby, Eileen, and Robbie where sitting in the couch watching TV. Eileen soon winces in pain.

Robbie - "You ok mom?"

Eileen - "Yeah, I just gotta use the bathroom."

As she got up to use the bathroom, Robbie spoke:

Robbie - "Dad, I'm worried about Mom, she look like she in a lot of pain.

Rigby - "I know. I tired to help your mom and stuff but it like she doesn't want it and she keep on saying that's she fine."

Robbie - "Maybe we should take her to the doctor when she leaves the bathroom."

Rigby - "Good idea."

Soon the bathroom door open, and Eileen said:

Eileen - "Rigby…Get the car keys!"

Rigby - "Why?"

Eileen - "THE BABY COMING YOU IDIOT!"

Rigby - "Oh ok…..WHAT!?"

Rigby and Robbie were shocked. The baby was on its way as Robbie went to grab the suitcase they had packed up for Eileen. Rigby helped Eileen downstairs into the car as she was sweating and breathing in pain.

Eileen - "Sorry I called you an idiot….I'm just in a lot of pain right now!"

Rigby - "it's fine. Come on Robbie!"

Robbie - "I'm coming!"

He grabbed the suitcase and went downstairs with his parents to go the hospital.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the Hospital, 3 hours had passed and Rigby had called the others about what happened. Margaret and Skips was in the room with Eileen, while Rigby, Robbie, Mordecai, Maddie, and the others were waiting anxiously in the waiting room.

They couldn't stand hearing Eileen screaming in pain. Robbie spoke:

Robbie - "Was mom like this when she was giving birth to me?"

Rigby - "Yeah but it wasn't this bad."

Mordecai - "Yeah it wasn't. It took two hours for you to be born."

Maddie - "How come the new baby is taking longer?"

Mordecai - "I don't know I'm not a doctor."

Benson - "I can't believe the baby is being born on a holiday."

Pops - "Good show!"

Then after a while, the yelling had stop and soon heard crying. Then the nurse came out.

Nurse - "Rigby, would to like to see your new baby?"

Rigby nodded. Then Benson asks:

Benson - "Can we all come?"

Nurse - "You may."

They follow the nurse, and went inside the room, Eileen, Margaret, and Skips was in. Eileen was in the bed looking tired but happy, her hair was messy and she was sweating.

Eileen - "Hi guys."

Rigby - "Where's the baby?"

Eileen - "Getting cleaned."

Maddie - "Getting cleaned?"

Skips - "It's meaning that they cleaning the blood off the baby."

Robbie - "Ew."

Eileen - "They did that to you too when you where born."

Robbie - "Really? Wow."

Then they saw a nurse holding a pink bundle.

Nurse - "Congratulation, it's a girl!"

She handed the baby to Eileen and everybody looked at her. She was a mole, who have little bit of brown hair, and had Rigby fur color.

Robbie started at her for a while. He was happy that now he got a new little sister. Then the baby open her eyes and everybody saw that her eyes where blue.

Pops - "Those are the most beautiful blue eyes I never seen."

Rigby - "Yeah they are."

Robbie - "Uh huh."

Margaret - "She is so cute!"

Mordecai - "Yeah she is."

The baby looks around and when her vision cleared up a little bit, she saw Robbie.

Robbie - "Hi, I'm your big brother Robbie. This is our mom and dad, my best friend Maddie and the entire park family we are happy that you are now a part of it."

The baby soon got her arms out of the blanket she was wrap too, and hugs Robbie's head but making his head lay down on her belly.

All of them - "Awwww…."

Eileen - "I think she likes you."

Robbie - "Yeah um do you think stop hugging my head?"

Eileen gently moves the baby arms off of Robbie's head and sat up.

Maddie - "She likes hugging like your uncle Don."

Rigby - "Well I hope she doesn't act like him."

Everybody laughs. Then Margaret said:

Margaret - "Did you think of a name yet?"

Rigby - "uhhh…"

Benson - "You didn't pick the name didn't you?"

Rigby - "Yeah I did!"

Benson - "Then what is it?"

Rigby - "Ummm…"

Benson - "That what I thought."

Eileen - "How about Eleanor? It's my mom's name?"

Rigby - "I don't know because it kind of old fashion and what if everybody teases her? Beside she doesn't really look like an Eleanor."

Mordecai - "How about Emily?"

Rigby - "Maybe."

Pops - "Candace?"

Eileen - "Nah, it's kind of old fashion too."

Benson - "Rebecca?"

Rigby - "Nah."

Mordecai - "Well you gotta pick something otherwise she'll just be call Baby Girl."

Robbie - "How about Molly?"

Maddie - "I like that name."

Eileen - "Molly…She does look like a Molly."

Rigby - "Yeah she does. Maybe Eleanor can be her middle name.

Eileen - "Molly Eleanor Salyers. I like that."

Molly cooed and Eileen said:

Eileen - "I think she likes it."

Then on the TV it was the countdown of the New Year

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everybody cheered on the TV. And the gang said Happy New Years to each other, and Robbie also said:

Robbie - "Happy birthday Molly.

**I hope u all like it! **


End file.
